Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic
Magic playing : Juniper Montage: groans Those girls! Ugh! Ahh! First, they get me kicked off the Daring Do set. Now... Ooh! They're everywhere! I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats. Ugh! and shaking : Boss: walkie-talkie Juniper, where are you? We need you back at the popcorn popper stat. : Juniper Montage: radio static What was that... static boss? Can't hear you! static Losing you! static herself If those girls hadn't shown up, I'' would have played Daring Do! Tonight would have been about me. I would have been a star! kiosk clerk You're right. They are a bit much. : sounds : '''Juniper Montage': screams What was that? screams : Reflection Juniper Montage: Mmwah! : Juniper Montage: Incredible! kiosk clerk Keep the change. Something tells me this thing's worth it. : short theme song : card : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, tonight's the night of the big movie premiere. All my friends are really excited, and I should be, too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers, and the rogue magic that's loose in this world, and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? Well, you see the problem. With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders, you must have some advice on how to— loud Oh, no! sighs Shoot. : Pinkie Pie: What's the matter, Sunset Shimmer? : Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal. That's all. : Rainbow Dash: Chillax, SunShim. : Fluttershy: Um, who's "SunShim"? : Rainbow Dash: That's Sunset Shimmer's new movie star name. sips I just made it up! : Applejack: For sweet apples' sake, we only have bit parts in this flick. We're not movie stars. : Rarity: Yet, darling. Yet. : Twilight Sparkle: There's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there, Sunset? : Sunset Shimmer: Um... : Pinkie Pie: C'mon! Share your troubles. It might help soothe your stressed nerves. : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night... : Pinkie Pie: I said spill it, SunShim! : Sunset Shimmer: Okay, okay. It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise. : Rarity: And that's bad how, precisely? : Sunset Shimmer: It's not. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't. : Fluttershy: Ooh, like... like what things? : Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should any of you. : Pinkie Pie: Look! Twilight's writing you back! Hey, everybody, Sunset's getting an Equestritext! : Applejack: What's it say? : Sunset Shimmer: Princess Twilight wants me to come to... Equestria. : flashing : Juniper Montage: It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me. : Boss: throat irritably Popcorn spill at the condiment counter. : Juniper Montage: Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills? : Boss: No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody. : Juniper Montage: Ugh! sighs This is the worst. Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time! : Fans: clamoring Can I please have your autograph? etc. : Juniper Montage: giggles That's more like it! sighs I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day. : sounds : Boss: Whuh? Done already? I'm shocked. : Juniper Montage: You and me both! laugh : Sunset Shimmer: yells : sounds : Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Oof! : crash! : Sunset Shimmer: groans Princess Twilight? Is that you? : Starlight Glimmer: Nope! Starlight Glimmer. : Sunset Shimmer: nervously Oops. Whoa. Whoa! Phew. Whoa. That feels a little weird after all this time. Starlight Glimmer. You're Twilight's student, right? : Starlight Glimmer: Uh-huh. She wanted me to give you this. : sounds : thud : Sunset Shimmer: groaning : sounds : Starlight Glimmer: She wanted to give it to you herself, but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem. That happens a lot around here. : Sunset Shimmer: That must be stressful, huh? Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day. Dropping everything at a moment's notice. How does she do it? : Starlight Glimmer: Sorry. She just told me to give you the journal. : Sunset Shimmer: Heh-heh. So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon? : Starlight Glimmer: Pretty sure. : Sunset Shimmer: O...kay... I guess I'll be going now. : whiffle! : Starlight Glimmer: What's it like back there? : Sunset Shimmer: It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain. : Starlight Glimmer: Heh. Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh? I, uh, don't suppose... : Sunset Shimmer: You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that? : Starlight Glimmer: I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it. : Sunset Shimmer: That's not a particularly compelling argument. : Starlight Glimmer: She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship. And I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle. : Sunset Shimmer: Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world. So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself. : Starlight Glimmer: ...is something you don't hear everyday. : Sunset Shimmer: So, just lay low. Don't draw too much attention to your— : Starlight Glimmer: scoffs You'll barely even notice I'm there! : Sunset Shimmer: Introducing you to my friends could be a nice distraction. : Starlight Glimmer: But you'll also totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you. So? What do you think? Can I go back with you?! : Sunset Shimmer: Hmmm... : Mirror activates : sounds : Starlight Glimmer: groaning What happened? : Sunset Shimmer: It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it. "Tennis Match" Hi! : Starlight Glimmer: Are these? : Sunset Shimmer: Hands. : Starlight Glimmer: And what happened to the rest of my hoo— : Sunset Shimmer: Feet! Those are feet. Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low? Now would be a good time to play it cool. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Right. Heh. Play it cool. Heh-heh. : music : chattering : Starlight Glimmer: You did say I'd make a good distraction. : Juniper Montage: Mirror, pick up this popcorn! : beat : Juniper Montage: Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn! : beat : Juniper Montage: Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore? : Patron: Like... we were gonna eat some of that. : Juniper Montage: Mirror, make these annoying people go away. Well, that kinda worked... : Pinkie Pie: Juniper Montage?! : Juniper Montage: Whoa! : Applejack: What in the blazes are you doin' here? : Pinkie Pie: Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no! No offense. : Juniper Montage: I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job. : Fluttershy: You work here? : Juniper Montage: As little as possible. : Rainbow Dash: Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us. : Juniper Montage: Ooh! This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See? : The Equestria Girls: reactions : Juniper Montage: Can't you see what's right under your noses? Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone! : sounds : The Equestria Girls: screaming : music : Juniper Montage: Hmm. Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this. : Reflection Juniper Montage: giggles Hi, me! : Sunset Shimmer: Six cell phones, all straight to voicemail. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure they're around. What's the worst that could have happened? licking : Sunset Shimmer: Magic is on the loose here now, and it does not work the same way it does back in Equestria. Any number of terrible things could have happened. exhales And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them. My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore. : Starlight Glimmer: This is the problem you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about, right? Because you can still talk it over with me if you want. : beat : Starlight Glimmer: Or you could just journal with Princess Twilight about it. Whatever works. : Sunset Shimmer: It's just... I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason, and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head. : Starlight Glimmer: Hmm. That is a toughie. Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening. : Sunset Shimmer: Heh. Like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now. : Starlight Glimmer: Yup. Like that. : Sunset Shimmer: laughs Come on. Let's go take a look around the theater. I'm sure they're fine. : Rarity: Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened? Anyone? : Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie's on the case! : wall creaking : Pinkie Pie: Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! I don't get this place! There's no walls in here anywhere! : sounds : Applejack: Somehow, some way, that dang Juniper sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers. : Twilight Sparkle: Or into some kind of limbo behind it. : Fluttershy: I think I might be freaking out a little bit. : Rainbow Dash: You call that a freakout? : Fluttershy: It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout. Ah! : Pinkie Pie: On the upside, there's popcorn in here! crunch Mmm, sticky... : Rarity: How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere? Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate! : Rainbow Dash: Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity. : Rarity: Mmm, true. But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five. : Applejack: Is there really no way out of here? : crashing : Equestria Girls: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! etc. : Rarity: Oh, my heavens! What's that? : Rainbow Dash: Chocolate-covered almonds? : Pinkie Pie: Dibs! : sounds : sounds : opens : closes : Sunset Shimmer: It's Juniper Montage! : Starlight Glimmer: surprised No! seriously Who's that? : Sunset Shimmer: She's trouble. Huh. That's Fluttershy's barrette. Wait here for me. : Juniper Montage: Sunset Shimmer. I was wondering if you'd show up. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm, uh, looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them. : Juniper Montage: mischievously : Sunset Shimmer: Where are they? : Juniper Montage: I'll never tell. : Sunset Shimmer: You don't have to. : noises : Canter Zoom: You're lucky I offered to get you this job after the stunt you pulled on my set! : Juniper Montage: I just wanted to be Daring Do. I just wanted people to like me. : Juniper Montage: Everyone would love me if it weren't for you girls! This is all your fault! Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone! : The Equestria Girls: scream : noises : Sunset Shimmer: gasps : Juniper Montage: What? : Sunset Shimmer: I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you. : Juniper Montage: You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself. : Sunset Shimmer: What I want is my friends back. Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out. : Juniper Montage: Or maybe... I wish you'd join them! : noises : Sunset Shimmer: screams : Starlight Glimmer: gasps Sunset! : sounds : Sunset Shimmer: screams : Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! : Sunset Shimmer: Oh... : Pinkie Pie: Hooray! We're all together again! : Twilight Sparkle: But wait. If we're all together, then nobody out there knows where we are! : sounds : Fluttershy: Um, girls... : Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer does! : Fluttershy: Um, girls... : Rarity: You mean Twilight's student back in Equestria? : Pinkie Pie: How would she know where— Ohhhh! : Twilight Sparkle: You didn't. She isn't...! : Sunset Shimmer: I kinda told her she could come back here with me. : Fluttershy: Girls... : Applejack: You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that? : Sunset Shimmer: I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it. : Fluttershy: Um, so sorry to interrupt, but— : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Check out our geodes! : Fluttershy: sighs That's what I was trying to say. : noises : Twilight Sparkle: Something's changed. This wasn't happening before. : Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's because all seven of us are together now. : Applejack: Is this a good thing or a bad thing? : noises : Rarity: I'm going with not a good thing! : noises : Juniper Montage: Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star! : screaming : Starlight Glimmer: Okay, first things first. I need to get that mirror away from her. : frightened : clamoring : Juniper Montage: Want Mommy to take our picture together? : splat : Child: and cries : Juniper Montage: Mmwah! Mmwah! : "Watermelody": screams : Starlight Glimmer: struggles : crack : cracking : Sunset Shimmer: The mirror is breaking! : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! If Starlight Glimmer doesn't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen! : Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer, I hope you know what you're doing. : Juniper Montage: Give that back! : Starlight Glimmer: No! This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that. : Juniper Montage: What I realize is that you are just like those other girls! I wish you'd join them! : Starlight Glimmer: Eh... Phew! Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror! Whoa! : cracks : Fluttershy: whimpers : cracking : Starlight Glimmer: I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back! : crack : Juniper Montage: laughs Looks like you can't use it, either! : Juniper Montage and Starlight Glimmer: and struggle : yelling : Starlight Glimmer: whimpering : Juniper Montage: Give it back to me! : Starlight Glimmer: But my friends are trapped in there! : Magic playing : Juniper Montage: Your friends stole my one chance at being famous! growls : The Equestria Girls: whimpering : Applejack: Whoa... : Twilight Sparkle: screams : Pinkie Pie: Twilight! : sounds : Starlight Glimmer: Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else? : Juniper Montage: Like what?! : Starlight Glimmer: Like... a friend? : Juniper Montage: Who would want to be my friend? : Starlight Glimmer: I'' would. : '''Juniper Montage': Why? : Starlight Glimmer: Because I understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life. : Juniper Montage: I've already made too many mistakes. What I've done is... is... unforgivable. : Starlight Glimmer: No, Juniper. I know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free! : The Equestria Girls: screaming : music : Juniper Montage: I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes. : sounds : The Equestria Girls: screaming : sounds : The Equestria Girls: screaming : thud! : The Equestria Girls: conversation : Sunset Shimmer: Starlight, you did it! : conversing : Starlight Glimmer: So much for laying low. : Sunset Shimmer: I think even Princess Twilight would understand. : harp music : Juniper Montage: I'm so sorry. : Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. We've all been there. : Juniper Montage: Really? : Starlight Glimmer: Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special. : Twilight Sparkle: Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process. : Sunset Shimmer: Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world. : beat : Pinkie Pie: Wow! We are a really forgiving group! : The Equestria Girls: laugh : Pinkie Pie and Juniper Montage: and snorting : Starlight Glimmer: sighs I'm so sad to leave. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you. : Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you don't have to leave yet. reading Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere! : The Equestria Girls: and laughing : Starlight Glimmer: Huh. Think you can focus on the positive? : Sunset Shimmer: Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right? : Starlight Glimmer: Right! : Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy: giggle : credits